


eternity.

by tortxrra



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Creampie, F/M, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Sex, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: Welcome to eternity, Master.
Relationships: Kama | Assassin/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Kama | Assassin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	eternity.

Why does the room feel so hot? Why do you feel like you’re drowning in honey?

“Fufu, does that feel good, Master?”

It’s all Kama’s fault. He kidnapped you away to this place and then stuck that monstrosity between his legs inside you, fucking you open and leaving your pussy gaping and weeping.

“K-Kama, please, ah, I can’t--” You can beg all you like, but he isn’t going to listen; he’s going to fuck you until your body and mind are spent and he’s all you can think of. He’s going to completely and utterly consume you until your entire being, your entire soul, belongs to him.

“Of course you can,” he shushes you, forcing his massive cock deeper into you. You yelp when you feel it kiss your cervix, and fear taints the pleasure thrumming through your veins at the thought of him pushing past that ring and fucking your womb.

Your body shakes in his hold as you beg and cry for him to have mercy on you, but the God of Love knows nothing of mercy. He knows only how to fill you with his love until you’re drowning in him, until you’re waiting with an open mouth and open legs for him to give you more.

But you haven’t given in completely, not yet. Despite the pleasure suffocating your brain with every thrust, every slide against your sensitive, twitching walls, you continue to beg him to let you return to Chaldea. You still have a mission to complete, you can’t be sitting idly by and getting your brains fucked out while there’s still work to be done--

But Kama won’t hear it. Every time you plead for him to release you from this labyrinth, his cock grows inside you, stretching you even further. You’re certain you’ve torn and you’re bleeding, but there’s none of the searing pain you would expect from having your most sensitive area torn. No, there’s only electric, addicting pleasure, setting every nerve in your body on fire. 

Each thrust of his massive cock sends him brushing against your g-spot and the head pressing incessantly against your cervix. You babble at him to stop, slow down, you’ll break, but he heeds your pleas no mind, only pushes your legs back further and fucks into you harder.

And then it happens.

Kama penetrates your cervix, and you spasm at the foreign feeling of having your womb fucked directly. Your back arches and you scream and cry. You can taste salt on your lips from your tears as a painful orgasm rips through your exhausted body.

It’s so much. He’s so much.

“There you go. Good girl.”

He’s so big. He’s fucking your womb. Oh god. Oh god.

Fluid gushes from your plugged pussy when Kama harshly presses down on the bump that’s appeared in your abdomen. Black overtakes your vision for a brief moment, and you struggle to get any breath into your lungs so you can survive this seemingly endless onslaught.

He’s too big. You must be bleeding. You must be.

But when you manage to crane your neck to look down at where you’re connected, you don’t see any blood, just a bump where he’s fucking your womb and his dick, shiny with your arousal, disappearing into you.

You collapse beneath him, chest heaving and stomach distending. You want to wrap your legs around his lithe waist to pull him closer, force him deeper, but you can’t move your exhausted, heavy limbs.

Your eyes cross and your mouth hangs open as you pant and beg for more of his love. The violet flames of the candles send the shadows of lotus blossoms dancing across his skin, but you’re too lost in your pleasure to admire them.

He smirks down at you, and then he’s filling you with so much hot cum that even his dick plugging you can’t keep it all inside.

Welcome to eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> the other kama fic has 69 kudos. nice


End file.
